The invention relates to a bicycle stand for leaning the bicycle, in connection with the adjustment of a wheel of the parked bicycle in the manner of pliers. The invention is determined and suitable for parking up to two bicycles by a single stand, as well as for forming bicycle parking systems with a desired number of parking places for bicycles.
Bicycle stands have been known and have been in use in various styles for a long time. Among those in use for the longest time are so-called traditional commercial stands in which metal bars are made in the shape of an acute triangle, in which the smallest angle is located at the upper point, and in which a plurality of such triangles are fastened so as to be spaced by approximately 10 cm on a base frame or transverse tie-bars in such a way that they extend parallel relative to one another. The front wheel of the bicycle is pushed into the grate, which is formed in this manner, wherein it is possible to use both sides. The chief disadvantage of these traditional commercial stands is that the handlebars, front-wheel hubs or pedals of bicycles which are parked next to or opposite one another can hook into one another. Moreover, they are fixed so as to be unchangeable with respect to the number of parking places, easily lead to damage to the parked bicycles by means of their own structural component parts (particularly damage to the finish, guard plates, etc.) and are also unsatisfactory with respect to appearance.
In addition, skid stands, in which sheet-metal strips which are bent to form skids are welded onto frames or L-shaped angles and in which the arrangement is effected in a flat manner or at an inclined angle, have been known for a long time. These skid stands do avoid the risk of damage to the parked bicycle, namely the forks, handlebars and wheels, provided a sufficient spacing is maintained between the individual skids which are located next to one another. But the skids only provide an insufficient support, since the parked bicycle is grasped by the skid only by the tires of one or both wheels and, at most, at a short area of the wheel rim. In addition, there is the risk of damage to the wheels due to bending of the rims and--when stood up--the risk of the wheel falling down if it is not carefully parked. Finally, these skid stands require a lot of space and also cannot be adapted to the respective requirement of parking places.
Also in use are the so-called clip wheel stands, in which two parallel, vertically arranged stirrups are connected with one another and fastened to supports, tie-bars or a wall in such a way that they have a vertically extending gap along their entire depth, or in part. The front wheel of the bicycle to be parked is inserted in these stands in order to be adjusted therein. These clip wheel stands also have substantial disadvantages. In particular, the adjustment of the parked bicycle is usually unsatisfactory because of the different widths of the tires/rims of bicycles in use. In addition, the clip stirrups can be bent relatively easily so that they are completely unusable. In addition, every bicycle stand requires either its own support, which is firmly anchored in the ground, or cross-bars with a corresponding anchoring or fastening element for walls. The anchoring of the support in the ground is also susceptible to damage when the bicycle stands alone. Finally, the clip wheel stands are unsatisfactory with respect to appearance, regardless of the related shape of the stirrups of the clips.
The aforementioned disadvantages of the clip wheel stands also apply substantially to the stirrup wheel stands, in which stirrups, which substantially correspond to the stirrups of the clips and have a horizontally extending opening, are stood on the ground or are anchored in the ground. In particular, they also have the disadvantage of unsatisfactory stability in many types of bicycle with narrow tires or small wheels; moreover, they are not very stab-e to the extent that they are not anchored in the ground.
The bicycle railings, which are related as an alternative and which consist of a tubular stirrup for leaning the bicycle at mid-height or at the height of the steering head pipe/handlebar shaft, have substantial disadvantages. On the one hand, the leaning bicycle has relatively little support at the vertical tubular stirrup and it requires careful leaning with the necessary inclination. On the other hand, the tubular stirrup must absolutely be anchored in the subsoil or the bicycle railing must be provided with base plates having a large surface area, that is, in order to be sufficiently stable when a bicycle is parked on one side. In addition, there is a considerable space requirement. In addition to the described disadvantages of the stirrup stands, parking grooves, which are arranged in the ground of the parking place and in which one wheel of the bicycle is inserted (concrete formed blocks, cast grooves, etc.), have the further disadvantage of collecting street dirt quickly.